


Perfect Gentlemen

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Flirting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: He is the Devil, he is the sin, he is the burning desire within.Sakamoto Ryuji gets pulled to a club by one his best female friends, and is immediately enchanted by a black haired stranger who has a habit of wearing a silver mask.





	Perfect Gentlemen

Clubs weren't Sakamoto Ryuji's thing. They were often crowded, loud, sweaty, and blaring with some Jpop/Kpop music the dyed blond doesn't really listen to in his free time. The whole environment made him uncomfortable, and he really didn't understand why he was here.

 _"It'll be fun for you,"_ One of his closest friends, Takamaki Ann, cooed in his ear, to which Ryuji calls bullshit on. There was nothing fun about a bunch of people wearing some weird, colorful fashion that Ryuji would be caught dead in dancing in a small ass area. At least the Japanese don't grind against each other like the Americans, as Ann had shown him in a clip of a night club in America. _"Come on, Ryuji. All I ever see you do is jog, watch anime/read manga, and eat ramen. There's more to life than that."_

No, Ryuji thought as if he could send his message to the natural blonde herself, there really isn't.

In all honestly, Ryuji had tried to socialize. It had been hard ever since the incident in Shujin Academy, but he had tried, and like most things in Ryuji's life, it had ended tragically. The people he had tried to befriend drifted away, the work he has done paid little, and more importantly, Ryuji just doesn't seem incline on making new friends as he's gotten older. Friends are overrated, is what he wants to say, and, as he sit there at the end of a bar, sipping a non-alcoholic drink, he's starting to realize how true this is.

After many attempts of begging and nagging and simply scolding him for being a shut-in, Ann had finally convinced him to come out and start mingling with people. The male had been reluctant, of course, since this was the day the new season of a superhero anime he's been watching was coming out, but they had made a deal. If he would go with her to this new club, _Magik_ , that had open some time last week, and if he didn't like it, Ann would leave him alone about socializing. It was an easy way to get her off his back, so Ryuji thought nothing of it and agreed to it. Ann said she would pick him up late in the evening, so Ryuji had best put on his good clothes (and NO, that does NOT mean wear your graphic shirt and jeans, Ryuji!) before she'd arrived. He had shrugged his off, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal, and had went home to absorb the little me time he had before Ann came around.

And, as it turns out, maybe he should've known Ann would've him dressed anyway she wanted, because an hour before the time she had said she'd arrive, Ann had been banging at his door with clothes in her hand, a glint in her eyes that made Ryuji want to curl up even faster in his snuggies (yes he has one, but that's because his mom brought him one - shut up, don't laugh Ann!). A couple of minutes later, and Ryuji found himself in some clothes he'll probably burn later (or hide them deeeeep inside his closet), and the next thing he knew, they were heading out the door - Ann walking fast pace in her heels as she could barely contain her excitement. It had been then that he'd noticed the animal headband on her head, and he nearly fell flat on his face.

_"Seriously Ann?"_

_"What?! They're cute! And they totally go well with my outfit! I thought about getting you one, but you don't seem like the cat type."_

_"I would never wear those things in my life. Ever."_

The two had bicker all the way to the club, and, once there, he had immediately lost Ann in the crowd - which brings up the present point Ryuji had been trying to make.

Friends? Overrated. Definitely overrated.

So now, Ryuji was at a loss of what to do before making his way over to a corner of the club, sitting down at the bar, and ordering himself a drink. Of course, since Ryuji has had a bad experience with alcohol, he tries to avoid it when he can, and had begun happily sipping his drink, sometimes looking over his shoulder to watch the crowd dance.

It turns out this club had no dress code of sorts; everyone came in wearing their own thing, and it made Ryuji wince as he took in the weird fashion. _Although, I'm not any better,_ he thought, looking down at himself. _Geeze, who still wears leather pants? Yugi Moto?_ With yet another sigh, Ryuji continued drinking, getting lost in his own mind when he suddenly tensed. After all this time, since Shujin, Ryuji had develop a sixth sense that allows him to know when he's being watched, and right now? Right now, Ryuji's being stared at. Hard.

A shiver went down his spine.

He's never felt that way since Shujin, when the track team had blamed him for their loss of the championship. However, unlike that time, where the stares were hostile and filled with hate, this wasn't. He didn't know what it was, but the stare was intense, and made him feel hot under his clothes, and he could basically _feel_ eyes traveling up and down his body and - oh god.

Ryuji swallowed, mouth suddenly going dry.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say he's being checked out. But out of everyone here, _why him_? Ryuji was nothing special. Sure he may be wearing some tight, leather, black pants that shaped his ass nicely, a chain belt with the long part hanging over his right thigh, an equally black, tight-fitted shirt with a skull spray painted on the center, and some open gloves over his fingers - pretty much screaming emo if it wasn't for the red bandana tied around his head and a deep purple eyepatch going over his eye (Ann's idea. He was suppose to be a pirate, after all), but that didn't mean Ryuji was attractive enough to be grabbing someone's attention. Especially not this hard.

And yet, the stare didn't light up. It was as if daring Ryuji to turn around and try to find them, and Ryuji, whose heart kept pounding into his chest, couldn't resist. He had turned around just as the stare started to fade, and he couldn't help but feel bitter disappointed. _I knew it. That stare wasn't for me._ Hoping not to look as upset as he felt, Ryuji turned around in his chair, back towards the dancefloor. He sighed, missing the glance of annoyance from the bartender. _This is a waste of time. I knew I shouldn't allow Ann to drag me into this._ Before Ryuji could decide on whether or not to leave Ann, a simple hand - red gloves covering them, but even so, Ryuji could tell they were slim and nimble - landed onto the table, across Ryuji's preverbal vision.

"Excuse me," A voice, light and airy, and yet Ryuji couldn't help but shiver at it. It just sounded sooo....innocent. Not the type of voice you'd hear at a club like this. "Is someone sitting here?"

When Ryuji realize the speaker was talking to him, he stumbled onto his words. "Oh, uh! No man. You're...you're good."

Somehow, Ryuji got the feeling the speaker was smiling at him, and then just sat down. Out of his corner eye, he noticed the stranger's outfit wasn't as different as his - black pants, though seem more dressed for whatever reason, a button-up white shirt hidden underneath a black coat, and...oh.

On the stranger's face was a silver-grey mask, like one that someone would wear at a masquerade, and it kind of remind Ryuji of that dumb movie that came out in February, the sex one. The outlines were glittered in silver, and yet somehow enchanted the stranger's eyes - a piercing black that had Ryuji wanting to take a step back and shielding his face. Those eyes, he concluded, they know too much. They look as though they were always searching, always probing information from whoever they lay on, and yet it was this weird mix of mystery and curiosity. Like....he wants to know, but he wouldn't give himself away for it. Which is funny, because that's exactly how Ryuji feels right now.

"So, uh, what are you suppose to be?" He had to asked, but on the inside, he wants to melt away from the scene. Why should he care about this? About him? It's not like they'll see each other again, right? And this was a one time thing, anyway, because Ryuji is a nerd who doesn't like having friends and he would rather be at home, watching anime.

"A Perfect Gentlemen." The black haired man said, and that made Ryuji even more confused.

"What qualifies someone to be a 'perfect Gentlemen'?"

"I haven't taken you to bed yet, have I?"

At that, Ryuji choked on his drink, coughing and began banging on his chest, his face burning hot. The man next to him lips quirked upwards.

"D-Dude," Ryuji stuttered. "T-That's-"

"Bold? I know." Suddenly, the man pried Ryuji's hand from his chest, and began kissing the knuckle, enjoying the way the blond was blushing. "Name's Kurusu Akira. May I have your name, fair maiden?"

"Are you calling me a girl?!" Ryuji squeaked, somehow not quite as upset as he should be. The man, Akira, just smiled, black eyes twinkling.

"Not at all. I just think a lovely creature such as yourself deserves praise, don't you agree?" He asked. Ryuji then realized Akira had not let go of his hand, and he could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. God, he just met the dude! And already he was acting like a girl! What the eff?!

"I-I," Ryuji looked down, feeling like his face was on fire. "Sakamoto Ryuji."

"Hmm, Ryuji," Akira purred, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. Ryuji couldn't help but compare him to a cat, how this man had such grace and style, and Ryuji knew - he was lost. Akira open his eyes and smiled. "What a lovely name."

"If you're trying to get into my pants, it isn't going to work." Ryuji lied. He knew in between his legs, his dick was throbbing hard, and if Akira had asked, just so politely, that if he wanted to get out of here, Ryuji would whimper out 'yes please' and let him have his wicked way.

Who knew Ryuji was weak to medieval tactics?

"Oh? Darn. And here I thought a beau like you would want to," Akira winked at him, and Ryuji felt his hands ball up into a fist, stopping himself from kissing the daylights out of this stranger. "But yes, this is what a Perfect Gentlemen does. Although, not much of a gentlemen if he beds every person he sees, right?" Akira grinned. "And yet, somehow, I feel like this is a role destined to me," He looked back at Ryuji. "What about you? Why did you choose to become a pirate?"

"I didn't choose anythin'," Ryuji huffed, holding his arms, now a little subconscious of the fact that there had been some time and effort going with his drinking buddy's outfit. "My friend chose it for me. I guess I look good as a pirate?"

"Would love to see you as a pirate wench."

Once again, Ryuji nearly choked on his drink.

"Y-you _have_ to stop doing that!" He said, and Akira chuckled.

"Speaking of, where is your friend? Did he ditch you?"

"She, and yes, she did," Ryuji said, placing his drink down with a sigh. "I'm thinking about leaving her anyway. Clubs aren't...my thing. I'm a bit..."

"Antisocial?" At the word, Ryuji looked at him to which Akira shrugged. "Don't worry. I don't normally go to clubs either. In fact, the only club I'd join is the reading book." He chuckled, and Ryuji couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah. I'd join a jogging club if one exist. Otherwise, I'm home, in my bedroom, watching anime," He shrugged his shoulders before looking at Akira. "I don't read any fancy-dancy type of books, but I do read manga. How about you?"

"I read both, actually," Akira said, tilting his head, and Ryuji couldn't help but watch as a single piece of his hair fell in between his mask. "I know you said you stay indoors, but are you the athletic type? You seem to enjoy being outside much more."

"Yeah, when I jog," Ryuji said. "I appreciate nature so long I'm not bothered by other people. With the exception of my friend, of course."

"And me?" Akira asked, innocently, looking into Ryuji's eyes as he blushed and stammer. Akira laughed. "No, no, it's fine. You just met me today, so I don't expect you to make me an exception."

"I really like you," Ryuji admitted quietly, blushing when he noticed Akira staring at him, surprised and maybe a little flattered. "I mean, when you're not being a huge flirt."

"But being a flirt is my charm," Akira purred, the smile on his face a little bit devious and the spark in his eyes a little too intense. Ryuji couldn't help but tremble under the stare, even more so when Akira began touching his arm and slowly caress it. "I am the Perfect Gentlemen, after all. It's in my nature to flirt. And, you want to know what else?" Ryuji sat practically still in his seat as Akira lean closer, mouth to his ear, and Ryuji couldn't stop from whimpering he felt Akira's hot breath on his skin, raising hairs and goosebumps. "If you're lucky, you just may catch the Perfect Gentlemen. What do you say, Ryu?" Suddenly, Akira was moving, way too close, in between Ryuji's legs, where his knee bumped right into Ryuji's interest, making the blond moan. "And, as part of the Perfect Gentlemen's package, I promise, I will never touch another with my hands like I would do to you," Suddenly, Akira's hands were on his legs, making smooth circles on his thighs. "Would never think of another when I'm with you. Will love and treasure and adore you as much as I can, as much as I'm allowed. Everything I own is yours. Won't go looking for another, won't take another. Always, always open to you, for you, and you alone." Ryuji couldn't stop the moans from escaping, as he thrust against Akira's knee, arching into his touch.

He felt like he was on fire, like he was about to combust, and he nearly creamed his pants when Akira placed kisses on his neck.

"Please, Ryu? Would you let me make love to you?" Akira begged, hand sliding into Ryuji's shirt, feeling the muscles underneath Ryuji's skin, and how it tremble underneath his hand. He watched as the blond became a putty, a beautiful flush going across his face as he stared at Akira with blown, lustful eyes. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes," Ryuji whimpered out. "Please yes."

Akira grinned.

* * *

Ryuji's back landed onto the bed with a short gasp spilling from his lips, before said lips were captured by his mysterious Perfect Gentlemen. Soft and chapped lips moved as one as Akira moved his tongue into Ryuji's mouth, making the blond moan and move his tongue against Akira's. Hands caress each and every part of their bodies, constantly going through their clothes, as Akira grinded his hips down, and Ryuji moaned loudly when their erections touched. Breaking away the kiss, Akira grinned.

"Good thing my father went home for the night." He said, and Ryuji whined, trying to tug him back down into a kiss.

"D-Dude, that's a serious mood killer, bringin' up your adopted father." He said, and Akira decided he had a point before going into a kiss. As they continued, Akira began lifting Ryuji's shirt up, and his hands - still gloved, because apparently, Ryuji had a thing for leather on skin contact - began sliding down, feeling the heated flesh. He groaned.

"Damn, I love your body," He said, pulling away and began sucking Ryuji's neck. The blond whimpered, pushing himself against Akira. "It's hard, but smooth at the same time. Can't get enough."

"K-Kira..."

"A pet name already? How cute," Akira cooed, smirking into Ryuji's neck before giving it a nip. Another gasp was pulled out from the blond, before he realized it wasn't fair that Akira was doing more, and began sucking and nipping at his neck. Akira groaned, but Ryuji could tell that that was a pleasant groan. _Freak._ Almost as if hearing the thought, a hand that had been on Ryuji's waist moved over as he pulled Ryuji up, and smacked him on the ass. He yelped, pulling away to glare at Akira. "You have a smackable ass. Not my fault."

"Are you sure you're a Perfect Gentlemen?" Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Akira said, before lifting Ryuji's shirt over his head, and then simply stared at the naked chest, licking lips, eyes glittering. Ryuji couldn't help but shrink under the glaze - not because he was scared, but because of the _hunger_ in them. It was like a lion prowling after its prey (no, a panther would've worked better as an analogy), there was no mercy in that glaze. No self-doubt. All of it, from the way Akira carries himself, to the way that he looks, was confidence of a player, and yet strategic of a conqueror.

He knew he wanted Ryuji. Everything he had said up until this point was the truth.

 _Damn._ The thought made Ryuji blush even harder.

Suddenly, Akira launched at him, falling onto the bed once more, lips attached to one of his nipples while the other began tweaking and rubbing, until the nub began to harden. Ryuji groaned, arching into Akira's mouth, his groin aching inside his pants.

"A-Ah, careful," Ryuji said, one of his eye being closed as Akira sucked on his tits, lapping at them, before moving onto the next. Ryuji tilted his head back with a groan, feeling the teeth scrapping at his skin, feeling Akira's knee push a bit against his dick, and god, he was so hard. "Akira, I-"

Akira removed himself from Ryuji's nipples before moving onto his stomach, placing butterfly kisses on each piece of skin he could reach, watching with dark eyes as Ryuji squirmed and moan under his touch. They only seem to get darker as their eyes met, Ryuji's full of need and Akira's full of want, before Akira reached Ryuji's bellybutton and nipped it. As he continued his work on Ryuji's body, his hands fell to his pants, and began fumbling with the buttons and zipper. And of course, as with every leather invented, Ryuji had went commando - which seemed to have thrilled Akira as he cupped his dick.

"F-Fuck, man," Ryuji whined as Akira nuzzled him, those black eyes still on him, still making his heart flip.

"Tell me what you want, Ryu," Akira purred, moving upwards as he lazily stroked Ryuji. Ryuji whined, thrusting halfheartedly into Akira's hand. "Come on, tell me. Use your words."

"I," Ryuji panted, moaning as Akira pressed a thumb against the head of his cock. "I want..."

"Yes?"

"S-Suck...."

"Hmm? What was that?" Akira tilted his head, almost grinning as Ryuji thrashed in his hold as he started to spread the cum against the head. "You want to suck...?"

"P-Please," Ryuji whimpered, looking into Akira's eyes with slight pleading. "I-I want you t-to suck..."

"Hmm, what do you want me to suck, Ryu? Your stomach? Your tits? What is it?" Akira teased, making Ryuji blush even more.

"M-My cock..."

"What about your cock?"

"Kira," Ryuji whined, looking incredibly frustrated and aroused at the same time. "Kira, please!"

"Teeeell meee what you want." Akira began to lean over and place a soft kiss on Ryuji's lips, making the blond grunt.

"I want you to suck my cock." Ryuji admitted, face burning as Akira grinned wickedly.

"Excellent." Akira sneered before he ducked down and came face-to-face with Ryuji's dick. A sharp gasp enter the room as Akira's mouth engulfed him, hot and wet, and Ryuji squirmed, moaning as Akira began to pull back, only to swallow him again. He continued the movement, looking directly at Ryuji with no shame, and the blond couldn't help but swallow. _This is not his first time,_ he thought dazedly, watching Akira's head bop back and forth in between his legs, the grip on his dick going between loose and not so, without hurting him. The black haired boy moaned around his mouthful, the sound vibrating around Ryuji's cock, making him blush and moan, tilting his head. A single tap on his thigh had him looking down again, and once again, the look had him grounded. Akira continued to suck, rolling tongue against the head, sucking up Ryuji's essence that would dribble onto it, before going deeper.

"K-Kira!" Ryuji squeaked out, thighs wrapping around Akira's head in a tight hold as Akira deepthroated him, face next to his curls. The fact that they were black had Akira's attention, and he couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into it, before pulling up slightly and sucking. Now Ryuji's dick was in the back of his throat, muffling his noises, and yet still, the confidence in Akira's eyes never wavered. "I-I can't! Akira, Kira please, Akira!" Ryuji babbled, and Akira could tell he was close. A spark in his eyes as Akira took him in faster, bopping his head, and the hand that was still around the base of him tighten. Ryuji whined as he started to cum. "Akira!"

Ryuji's thighs started to squeeze around him, before they loosen, and began to fall to the side. Pulling up, he smirked at the blond.

"Tired already?" He teased. Ryuji panted, before shaking his head.

"N-No, I-"

"That's good," Akira interrupted, sliding his body against the blond's, his cock hard and heavy in pants. "I'm not done with you just yet."

He began sucking on Ryuji's neck, making him groan. He now knew the blond's weak spot, and he was going to use it at every chance he gets, knowing it was the best way to keep Ryuji going. As it was, Ryuji started to get hard once more so long as Akira continued to suck his neck, and now he was working his way out of his pants.

"This isn't fair," Ryuji complained. "I wanna see what you look like too."

"Of course, sweetheart," Akira kissed him on top of his forehead. "Only fair that you get to see what no one else will get to." And with that, Akira began to strip and Ryuji began to take in every inch of skin and muscle he could lay his eyes on. He wasn't as muscular as one would expect from such a sly talker, in fact, they were pretty much built the same way except Akira seems to be a bit skinner than Ryuji, and a little smaller, but other than that, same build. And yet, Ryuji couldn't help but look at him, especially without the mask. Without the mask, Akira was definitely pretty, in a feminine sense, but he was all man and Ryuji knew that. 

Leaning down, Akira kissed him again, but it was so soft, so gentle. There was no rush anymore, no tongue battle, just a nice, lazy, soft kiss. A kiss that Ryuji hopes he could enjoy more of.

Then he broke away the kiss, and began spreading Ryuji's legs so he could sit in between them, and Ryuji couldn't help but blush when he realized he was fully exposed under Akira's gaze.

"Lube?" He asked, and Akira lean over near the nightstand and began searching for it. When he found the bottle, he popped open the lid and began smearing the clear substance around his fingers, eyes never leaving Ryuji's. Ryuji shielded his face. "Do you have to...?"

Akira grinned.

"You are so cute. How did I get so lucky?" He asked, and Ryuji bit his lip, blushing even more, before he gasped when he felt cold fingers pressing against his entrance. "Shh, relax for me sweetheart. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"S-Such a Perfect Gentlemen," Ryuji said sarcastically, moaning when a finger threaten to push in.

"Easy," Akira cooed, circling Ryuji's hole one more time before pushing against the tight ring. Ryuji tried to keep his body from tensing up, allowing Akira more access of him, and couldn't help but squirm onto the finger.

"It feels weird..."

"I know, baby, I know, but I'll make you feel good soon. Just stay with me, okay?" Akira said before working his finger around the tight hole. Ryuji felt his eyes closed as a moan escape him, his body becoming more and more relax as Akira continue to thrust in and out. "That's a good boy, just like that, Ryu." Ryuji hummed at the praise and even open more of his legs, looking at Akira as he hissed. "Such a good boy." He muttered out, before adding another finger. This time, Ryuji felt his face scrunch up, and he wiggled his hips, trying to get comfortable with two fingers in him. Eventually, he did loosen a bit for that, and then Akira added another finger, watching the body below, watching as Ryuji's face twisted in pleasure before-

"A-Ah!" Ryuji cried out, eyes wide in shock. A slow, bastardous smirk made its way to Akira's face.

"Found your prostate." He teased, before thrusting the three fingers at once in a smooth, synchronous, pattern. He watched as he pulled moans after moans from Ryuji, how his eyes fluttered to stay open, his mouth ajar, both face and body beautifully flushed in red, and just how _welcoming_ he was - body language and all. _Forever yours, if you will have me._ Akira thought, as Ryuji continued to clamp down onto his fingers again and again, even a struggle when he decided it was time to get them out. Now that he was loose, it was time for the main event.

Pushing Ryuji's legs further apart, he began lifting them to his side, Ryuji's ass cheeks spread, and now eagerly awaiting for something to fill it up again.

"You ready for this, Ryu?" Akira whispered, and he could the muscles in Ryuji's legs as he tried to pull Akira close to him.

"Please." The blond croaked, and without further ado, Akira swiftly, but gently, pushed in. He couldn't help but groan, mouth dropping as he sank right into Ryuji's body, the blond's breathless moans echoing him. All he felt around him was the warmth of Ryuji's ass, how his hole cling onto him, how Ryuji was looking at him with lust-love blown eyes, and the only thing going through his mind is _Yes._ He didn't stop until he bottom out, when his balls laid heavily against the crack of Ryuji's ass, and then he paused. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Ryuji once more, watching a lazy smile come across his face, before Akira started to move. He pulled out, and then, without warning, slammed back in.

Ryuji screamed.

He kept screaming, babbling, as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, tightening his hold on Akira as he continued to thrust. Akira thrust like he was a man on a mission, like all his life, this is what he had wanted to do - to bring Ryuji to the edge of pleasure, to have his mind shattered as he fucked, and fucked  _hard._ The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air along with Ryuji's scream, and the blond choked on his words, the corner of his eyes beginning to get wet, as thrust after thrust, it was nothing but pleasure. And then, Akira started to hit his prostate, and Ryuji no longer knew what he was saying.

_"More, please, harder, faster! Please, please, please, Kira! Fuck me harder, make me cum! Please, please, please!"_

"You sound so lovely when you beg, darling," Akira cooed, smirking when Ryuji sobbed. "And remember - you are mine. No one else gets this side of you."

_"Yes, yes! Mark me as your own, please! Just fuck me! Kira, please! I-I need you..."_

Akira hummed, leaning down as he brushed his lips against Ryuji's.

"As my fair maiden wants, my fair maiden gets." He said, and then everything was white. Ryuji couldn't hear or say thing as he cummed hard, finding something to scrabble onto, but only end up scratching Akira's back, and the black haired man relished in the nails digging into his skin, knowing they would leave a mark. 

He wasn't too far behind, though, and with three more hard thrust, he came inside the blond, as deep as he could. He heard the blond hiccup and he couldn't help but grin, looking at Ryuji.

The blond looked so and utterly wrecked that Akira couldn't help but coo, wanting to take a picture. In fact, just as Ryuji tried to calm himself down, Akira reached over again and dug his phone out, making sure there was no flash, before taking a picture of Ryuji in his state. Now he just has to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like accidentally leaving his phone on the subway.

Ryuji, however, was mumbling under his breath, trying his best to stay awake. Akira kissed him on his sweaty forehead.

"Come on, let's go take a bath." He said, gathering Ryuji up in his arms despite the blond's protest, and being unable to move.

See? Akira IS the Perfect Gentlemen!                     

       

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said that after all this time, I still don't know how AO3 works? Like, this...isn't too explicit right? Not enough to warrant the E rating, yes? And I was complementing on whether or not I should add the Amamiya Ren tag since Ren and Akira are same people??? But I much prefer the Akira tag tbh. I'm so confused now xD 
> 
> I basically made Akira Ezio Auditore XD
> 
> Edit: Just a tiny plot error. I wrote 'glasses' when I should've written mask instead. OOPS!


End file.
